


Touka Week for The Queen

by Nonsense_Shit



Category: Tokyo Ghoul, tokyo ghoul :re
Genre: All the Touka, F/M, Touken, Tousaki, touka - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 13:09:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7440463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonsense_Shit/pseuds/Nonsense_Shit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Touka Week 1 July - 8 July 2016</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Strength

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What Touka does not see in herself, others do.

 Hinami falls for the nth time during today’s sparring session. Grimacing at the sharp pain that shot through her abdomen, she grits her teeth and wills herself to stand again, unwilling to give up. Not anymore.

Staring at her through lidded bored eyes, Ayato notes the way his new partner tremble like jelly riding a bike on a bumpy road. “What, liking the feeling of being beaten now?” He drawls, sending a new wave of crystal shards that pierces her shin and already-injured shoulder.

She feels the burn behind her eyes as she crashes into the wall but holds them back. What good would it do now? There’s no one else to fall back against and she is most certain that the boy in front of her would throw her off a building than offer her solace. Hinami stills, drained of energy and blood. When was the last time she had a proper sleep?

Their next mission is coming up and if Ayato has to embark on it with a weak partner, he’d rather go alone. “Weaklings like you should just stay hidden, just like that sister you always look up to.”

He jumps back, barely able to avoid the glowing Rinkaku that somehow seems deadlier than ever before.

“Don’t…” she growls through broken teeth and torn lips, “insult Big Sister!” Standing in all her small crimson glory, Hinami spits a mouthful of blood out, now feeling fired up with renewed energy all thanks to that insult Ayato spat.

“Ho? And why not? Both of you are weak that’s why she’s mingling with the humans and you! What the fuck can you do now? Play house?”

“Big Sister protected me! She fought for me when I couldn’t! She tried her best to make things work! She found strength in places I couldn’t! You have no right to talk about her when you abandoned her after all she did to make life better!”

A hand slams her face against the concrete ground, crushing it hard enough for blood to spurt out of her nose.

“Never ever speak to me like that ever again if you want to live to see that precious “Big Sister” of yours again.” Words dripping with unveiled venom and hatred. With a final shove, Ayato storms off and leaves her alone with her thoughts.

She wonders if she’s a little closer to achieving the strength Touka has.


	2. Anger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Growing Up

She was 5 when she landed her first punch; the fucker deserved it anyway for kicking the sandcastle she and Ayato worked so hard on.

“Touka, you can’t do that.” Arata chides her when they got home. Squatting down so that he could look at her in the eye, Arata hopes she will understand what he’s trying to convey. “We should solve things peacefully because nothing goods comes out from violence.”

He ruffles her messy hair and she pouts. “But that castle had 2 stories…”

“The next one you kids build will be bigger, won’t it?”

* * *

She reminds herself nothing good will come out of violence, but damn if she’s willing to let those bitches continue to talk to Yoriko that way. Touka’s fist crumples the front of that bitch’s shirt, “If you’re gonna say anything more…”

_I will fucking kill you._

“What are you guys doing?!”

With the appearance of their teacher, there’s nothing else she could do. Perhaps she should give that bitch a little scare later that night. Touka can’t wait for nightfall now.

* * *

“If you died, Touka, I would probably be… sad.”

_Eh?_

Even after all she’d said to him in a fit of anger and frustration, he is still able to feel sad for her if something happened to her. His reasons, her decisions, the near future is getting interesting.

* * *

_Don’t even come back to Anteiku!_

Thinking back on those harsh words, Touka is overwhelmed with regret once again as she observes from a distance as workers demolish the cafe they all worked so hard to run. Why did things become this way? What did they do to deserve such treatment? Just because their diet is different, they are seen as monsters and shouldn’t be allowed to live in this world.

Not for the first time, Touka wishes she could take back her words.

* * *

Those familiar eyes, that fluff of black hair among his whites, mouth smiling instead of down turned. The old her would probably run up and grab that offensive collar of his coat and shake him until he realises which side he joined. But she doesn’t.

“Please have a seat here.”


	3. Sadness

“Aren’t you gonna chase after him?”

His question genuinely surprised her. Shouldn’t he know better now that he should be left just the way he is now?

“He’s happy now, isn’t he? It’s been a while since he wore a smile.”

Nishiki stares at her, hand reaching for his coffee mug otherwise it may very well deliver a slap across her face. “Then why does your eyes look like they’re dying when your mouth is smiling?”

Touka turns when she feels the familiar burn behind, claiming she needs to refill the beans in front. “Go change your specs, Shitty Nishiki, it’s failing on you.”


	4. Family

A sharp nudge meets his ribs and he growls at the asshole he calls sister beside him. “What the fuck was that for?” Ayato hisses; he may be ripped but that doesn’t mean Touka’s mean elbowing did no damage.

“You like her, don’t you?” Gleaming eyes and knowing tone, Touka has already seen through him.

He makes a sound that neither confirms nor deny it, already uncomfortable with the direction this conversation is heading to. The last thing he wants to do is have Touka hound him for details about his love life, or lack thereof, not that she has any of her own.

“You do.”

Ayato shrugs as nonchalantly as he can. “You think too much.” Picking up the hot coffee Touka graciously brewed for him, he briefly notes that it tastes so much better than before as he sips it slowly.

“I don’t have to think because I heard the 2 of you last night.”

Whatever coffee that made it into his mouth promptly get spitted out. “The hell?! We didn’t do anyth-“

Touka holds up her palm, signalling him to shut up before she continues. “I didn’t mean anything explicit, you shit head.  The walls here are only this thick and there is only so much one can block out.” Dropping her voice until it’s a little above a whisper, she continues, voice laced with regret, “And there isn’t anything I could do for her.”

“No, you did more for her than you think you did.”

“Eh?” She turns abruptly, wondering if she heard him wrongly. “B-“

“Ahhh, shut up already.” Being taller has its merits, Ayato thinks smugly as he presses the top of her head and turns her around. “Look, she’s looking for you. Now go.”

Touka almost trips when he push her forward. After flashing him a smile that promises pain later over her shoulder, she makes her way towards Hinami.

“Hinami, do you want some coffee?”

“Yes! Can I have it with the rabbit art, please?” Hinami asks excitedly, dying for a cup of her favourite drink made by her big sister.

“Of course.” She reaches out and ruffles her hair, “anything for you.”


	5. Friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finding friends in the weirdest of situations

She’s never liked him, and he’s never liked her. Having the two of them in the same place is like mixing oil and gunpowder together then lighting the damn thing up.

“What the fuck are you doing here?”

Tying his apron on with more force than necessary, Nishiki bites his tongue – figuratively because hell he owes the old man – and answers with forced civility. “You gone blind overnight? What does it look like I’m doing?” Pointing to the uniform and apron he donned, it can only mean one thing.

“Fucking hell!”

Yoshimura sticks his head in and reprimands his employee. “Touka, language! The customers can hear you.”

Nishiki’s snickers abruptly stopped when her shoe meets his shin.

* * *

“Your girlfriend, was it Kimi? Do you give her presents and stuff?”

Albeit a weird question coming from her, Nishiki doesn’t it give a second thought before answering her, “When it’s time to give her one, I do. Like on her birthday and days like that.”

Touka glances at the key chain she received yesterday, the small fluffy thing hidden safely in her skirt pocket. She can’t quite get the rational of the present and needs some answers to it. “… Things like key chains?”

 _Suspicious, suspicious,_ Nishiki thinks. _Did someone perhaps gave her a key chain?!_

_Heh._

“Ah… I might give something like that to a trivial person who isn’t worth spending the money on.”

Realising the double meaning behind his assholic words, Touka deadpans to him with calm but murderous eyes. “…… Want me to kill you?”

_Shit._

“Why?!”

* * *

“You sure it’s ok to let him go?”

Touka grips the cup in her hand until it cracks, the pain of the ceramic piercing her skin hurting no more than the cruel reminder of his words. “There’s nothing I can do…”

In the silent and calmness of the café, Nishiki finally said something that doesn’t make Touka get the urge to hit him. He takes a sip of the coffee she made, “Well, for what it’s worth, he’s missing out on your coffee.”

* * *

“Hey, you there! Can you stop pestering the manager, please?” Sitting like he’s at home and nursing some coffee, Nishiki kindly extends some help to the person who… harbouring (?) him.

It feels kind of weird with the Gourmet being in the same establishment but this is a public café for all so he doesn’t do anything violent. Touka is still scary when she’s angry. He – sorts of – understands the weirdo’s words but Nishiki feels more of Touka’s feelings.

He just prays the purple monkey doesn’t do anything that links back to this home Touka built for Kaneki.


	6. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5 of Finally AU

Touka taps her feet against the floor, impatient and annoyed. There’s hardly anything she can do when she’s in her last trimester. Heck, it’s a feat by itself when she was able to climb down the stairs without any help. Kaneki practically banned her from working or doing anything strenuous and she questions how tiring can it be just by getting a cup of water.

“ _You may spill the water and slip, Touka!”_

Giving up on this lame fight, Touka waddles like a penguin – Shitty Nishiki totally deserved that slap for describing her like that – to the corner booth in the cafe, wanting some peace and time alone. _Urgh_ , she grimaces, trying to slide in while making sure her belly doesn’t hit the table.

Touka isn’t a very sensitive person but lately, she gets very irked when she hears the word “fat”. Of course, it wasn’t directed at her but when you’re carrying extra plus extra pounds and wearing clothing 3 sizes than your normal ones, she feels a bit conscious.

“ _You’re not fat.” Kaneki smiles warmly at her humongous belly. “This means that they’re growing well, aren’t they?” He caresses the ugly stretch marks and tight skin with love and care, excited and nervous at being a father._

_She smacks him on the head. “This is all your fault.”_

“ _Ow…” He rubs his head, “But I didn’t hear you complaining during so I say half is on you.”_

_Touka tries to kick him but to no avail; she can hardly see her toes by this time._

Light footsteps brought her out of her musings and she sees with delight a cup of water in font of her. “Thank you.” Parched and tired, Touka drinks it all in one go.

“I’ll go get you another.” Kaneki offers eagerly.

She notes the way her husband walks and if she’s poetic enough, she’d say he’s floating with elation. Though they had a rough start, or rather, a violent one, she’s glad they’ve both come to accept each other, faults and all. Without a doubt, they will never stop loving each other.


	7. Reunion

When Tsukiyama’s mouth opened, Touka’s first reaction was to say, “No.”

He clicked his tongue at her action, insulted and miffed because she didn’t even give him the chance to complete his sentence. “Miss Kirishima, at least let me finish saying what I want before you shoot me down. I’m sure you will be pleased with my idea.”

She eyes him with sceptical thoughts; there is a fine line between his ‘please’ and ‘piss’.

“If you’re going to tell me that we should rise once again and defeat the CCG, you know where the exit is.” To reaffirm her stance, she points at the door.

“Non, non!” He answers with a flare and Touka steps back a few paces when he starts to fling his arms around in a wild show of emotions. “All I want to ask is if I could rent your shop to throw a party.”

“… What sort of party are you talking about? If it’s anything shady or-“

“Non, Miss Kirishima! My goodness, what kind of person do you think I am?”

She raises a brow and asks, “Do you really want me to answer that?”

“It’s a reunion party for all of us!” Tsukiyama announces, choosing to not answer her because her answer will not be beautiful to his ears. “It’s been such a long time since Kaneki is back plus, Little Hinami has been rescued from the depths of Cochlea. This is a call for celebration!”

Good thing there isn’t any customer in the café right now.

Nishiki undoes his apron and dumps it on the counter, walking to the employee room at the back silently while Yomo wipes the coffee he spilled.

“Go home, Tsukiyama. There’s nothing to celebrate when lives have been lost.”


	8. Free Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Resident Queen

The bell chimes as the door closes and Nishiki finally lets out a full blown laughter.

“So when are you going to give him your number?” His voice is loud and his incessant banging on the cafe’s table is pissing her off.

Touka whacks him with a dirty rag but he doesn’t stop; He just witnessed the resident gangster trying his hardest to ask for her number but Touka is either the densest person he’s known or she’s just torturing the poor dude for kicks.

“Why should I give him my number? I don’t know him well and vice-versa. He may very well sell my number to those pesky telemarketers for all I know.” She huffs, crossing her arms across her chest.

Nishiki adjusts his spectacles after it slid down his nose bridge during his vigorous laughing session. “Please,” he drags his word, “even Yomo can tell he has feelings for you. Heck, the dude’s been visiting almost every day just to see you brew  _his_  coffee for those few minutes. I’m pretty sure he’s ready to get down on his knee and propose to you by now.”

Touka makes a disgusted face at that. “He-“

“And since you don’t know each other, you can start now. Or maybe tomorrow when he comes by again.”

“I-“

“Just give him a chance. You have nothing to lose.”

* * *

Touka is on alert the entire morning, fidgeting behind the counter and fingers playing with the drying rag. Shitty Nishiki’s words haven put her on edge though it shouldn’t have in the first place. She doesn’t know him personally, only knowing his name is Kaneki Ken but is notoriously known as Centipede for his bloody choices to settle things.

The chime at the door rings, signalling another customer’s arrival. “Welcome to-”

It’s him.

 _Urgh_.

He stops directly in front of her at the counter. And stares, switching back and forth from the menu behind her and at her.

“Can I get you anything? There’s a new b-”

“Your number,” he starts, his gray orbs threatening to end her existence if she even thinks of saying ‘no’. 

“Huh?” Was the only smart reply Touka could think of. 

“Please.” 

Oh. Oh well, at least he’s polite to a certain extent.

Kaneki clears his throat, fist covering part of his mouth and wait, _is that a blush appearing_?!

“I… I know it’s not on the menu but I would like your number.”

Touka stoically hands him Anteiku’s business card and he flips it over and over again, seemingly trying to find something that is weirdly missing on it.

“I meant your,” he pauses, trying to filter his words a little, “personal number, not the cafe’s…”

“Oh.” she replies, trying to feign innocence. This is bad, how can she reject him without coming offending him. Touka doesn’t need to come into work one day to find it thrashed. Or worse, burnt to the ground.

“Uh… actually I-”

“I’ll come by again tomorrow.”

And he walks out without another word.

The cafe is silent once again but there’s always the resident asshole. She can hear Nishiki’s laughter behind the door.


End file.
